


The (Parents') Night Before Christmas

by Taurwen13



Series: Taurwen13's 2019 Holiday Adventures and Short Stories [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Eggnog, F/M, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurwen13/pseuds/Taurwen13
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Potters have waited until the very last minute to finish wrapping gifts and filling stockings. They get a little sidetracked with the spiked eggnog as Harry decides to try and give Ginny one of her presents early.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Taurwen13's 2019 Holiday Adventures and Short Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534241
Kudos: 14





	The (Parents') Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be a companion piece to this one where we get to see the night before Christmas from the childrens' eyes, but I'm not sure it's going to get finished in time.

“Everyone asleep?” asked Harry over his cup of spiked eggnog. He passed Ginny one as she knelt on the floor beside him, who took a long swig before replying.

“Finally. I think I had to put Lily down three times. Every time I went to tuck in one of the boys, she would rush into the room like she had slept all night and insisted it must be time for presents now, which would make Albus get excited. James finally snapped at them that if they didn’t go to sleep for real then no one would get anything. So, what do we have left to do now?”

Harry chuckled sheepishly. “Well, actually, I got a little distracted. There was a Muggle movie that came on the Telly that the Dursley’s never let me watch with them and I sorta lost track of time.”

Ginny glared at him slightly before shaking her head.

“ _Accio paper,_ ” she called as she drew her wand, causing a roll of wrapping paper to come soaring from beside Harry and into her hands. Using the same technique she had practiced with her Dad for years, Ginny wordlessly and expertly began wrapping James’ first real broom.

Harry caught himself staring at the witch while she worked, only moving to drink more of the eggnog in his hand.

“Any particular reason you aren’t working now?” she asked as she set the wrapped present under the tree.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted by something pretty.”

He leaned over to place a kiss on Ginny’s lips when a loud meow erupted from the back of the couch and darted over to where he sat.

“Knock it off, Patches, I’m not stealing your human,” he insisted with a giggle, but the half-kneazel didn’t sound too convinced as she hissed and moved to curl up Ginny’s lap.

“Oh no you don’t, I need that room to work,” she explained as she shoved the cat off of her. “Head over to your cat tree and I’ll get you a treat when I’m done, m’kay?”

With a purr, Patches did exactly as she was told, all the while glaring at Harry as she did.

“She’ll come around. Eventually.”

“Gin, you’ve had her since before we were married, and Lily is already four. I don’t think she’s warming up to me anytime soon. Though speaking of warming, I think I’d like to try for that kiss again now that Patch is gone.”

Ginny took a swig of her eggnog before setting it down and turned back towards Harry. She was a little surprised as he grabbed her shirt collar and jerked her towards him, holding her close enough she couldn’t have pulled out of the kiss even if she had wanted to.

A few moments later after he broke off the kiss and released her shirt she giggled.

“How much rum are you putting in your eggnog, Harry?”

“Enough,” came the reply as he finally reached for a stocking to fill.

“I can’t remember,” he asked with a slur after staring into the pile of candy for over a minute. “Did we decide Lily was old enough for Acid Pops?”

“No, she’s not. Best just give those to Albus, yeah? I don’t trust James not to slip her one when we aren’t looking.”

“Ginerva Weasley Potter – are you suggesting that you don’t have faith enough in our eldest to behave? Even on Christmas?”

“Especially on Christmas,” she insisted. “That boy lives up to his namesakes quite well – more than I have the patience for some days. Though I guess my family isn’t exactly free from that sort of behavior, either…”

“Not exactly. I’m going to be surprised if none of the Hogwarts professors consider resigning when James is old enough to start school. In any case – blimey, how many containers of jelly babies are you planning on giving our kids this year, Gin?”

“You know it’s one of their favorite Muggle sweeties,” she pointed out as she reached for a handful of toy wands, “and not one they get very often considering Mum and Dad seem to buy them this kind of thing most often.”

“True,” he admitted before scooting closer to Ginny. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as she tried to work, and it took her fumbling fingers much longer to wrap the wands than it should have. She finished tying a bow around it and leaned to slip the gift under the tree, leaving Harry free to place two fingers under her chin. He gently guided it towards him until they were nearly nose-to-nose as Ginny’s breath hitched in her chest. He chuckled before tilting his head to whisper into her ear.

“How about you put down your scissors and let me give you my Christmas present to you,” Harry almost purred.

“Okay…” Ginny replied as she did so, making sure to move it far enough away there was no chance of it hindering whatever depraved ideas were running through her husband’s brain at that moment.

Reaching behind him, she saw Harry snap as something dropped into his hand with a slight clink. He leaned in to kiss her – one that ran past chaste straight to pure passion, causing Ginny’s eyes to roll slightly as she closed them.

Suddenly, she felt something soft around her wrists as the were pulled together behind her back. A faint _click_ sounded when they got close enough and she looked up to Harry quizzically.

“They’re handcuffs. Not like what bobbies have – these are made of leather lined with synthetic fur. I’ve always wanted to try this but never knew how to broach the subject with you. Is it too much?”

“No – it’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting this is all. And are you sure this is a present for me and not for you?” she accused mischievously. She pushed up onto her knees momentarily before rolling her shoulders to get a feel for what she was getting herself into and found herself rather enjoying her situation.

“I’m not going to do anything too crazy, luv,” he reassured her as he came down for another kiss, lingering just out of reach from her lips long enough to drive her crazy.

He chuckled as she tried to reach him, though he was unable to last very long without closing that last little bit and leaning into her mouth as she moaned. Ginny was noticing everything with a more heightened sense now that her arms were restrained and pulled behind her. The last fully coherent thought she had was of her wishing that anytime Harry wanted to kiss her it could be like this.

She soon became aware of his tongue tracing her lips. She parted them ever so slightly, giving him access to caress her mouth with a fervent frenzy, breaking him off only when she felt she might die from lack of air.

Panting, she noticed a noise on the landing above the stairs and froze.

“Alright, whose up now?” Ginny asked as Harry kissed her neck.

“I is,” came the response, tears evident in Lily’s voice.

Harry waved his wand, releasing the cuffs from his wife and moving them out of the way as she headed up the stairs to wrap the oncoming child in her arms and carry her over to where her and Harry had been sitting.

“What happened, dearie?” he asked as Ginny approached with the bleary eyed child – cuffs and toys disappearing as she did. “Another dream where you lost your favorite socks?”

“Worse. I thought I sawded Santa’s list and I was on the naughty side.”

“Nonsense. How could a wonderful girl like you be considered unable to receive toys this year.”

“Because I pulled Patches’ tail. And I punched Awbus in the face because he wouldn’t give me the remote today. And I spilleded Mum’s earring drawer all over the floor…”

“It’s alright, sweetie. That’s ok – wait, when did you dump my earrings out?”

A panicked look came over the girl’s face as she went to bolt back upstairs, but Harry managed to catch the wee one before she got very far.

“Lily, what happened with Mum’s earrings.”

“I did it today, but you haven’t found it yet. I was trying to see if they’d look good on me.”

“That’s okay, Lily,” Ginny replied, “but you need to ask me next time. I’d gladly show you my earrings, but not right now. You are supposed to be asleep. How is Santa supposed to come?”

“How can he come if you are up, too?” Lily countered.

Ginny’s mouth dropped a little as her mind failed to come up with an answer.

“We were on our way now. How about I go tuck you in while Mum takes care of the lights, yeah?”

Lily nodded before Harry scooped her up, mouthing “Later” to Ginny as he cradled the small girl in his arms and carried her back upstairs.

Ginny laughed softly as she watched the two of them disappear past the landing before dispersing Harry’s concealment charm. She resumed her wrapping duties, hoping to get enough done now to be able to pick up what Harry had started earlier and move it to the bedroom. After all, she didn’t think Harry had quite finished giving her her present, and the bedroom door has a lock on it.


End file.
